


Take What We Want (When We Need)

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Circle Jerk, D/s, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has an idea, a way to ease the tension in the Grump office and to take Ross down a few pegs. The idea is to invite the others inside, let them see Ross being submissive, let them know how well that Brian had trained him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What We Want (When We Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a trade with [rubberdamn](http://rubberdamn.tumblr.com/). You can see her awesome art [here](http://megakohai-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/132189981812/very-nsfw-ross-harem-under-the-cutfor-a-secret)!
> 
> Title is from "Bullet" by Steel Train.

Brian stands in the middle of the Grump Space office, the bare little area that isn't filled by one of Arin's arcade cabinets or Kevin's Foosball table. He tucks his phone into the back pocket of his jeans before his gaze settles on Ross.

"Are you ready to show them what a good boy you can be?" Brian asks. His voice is heavy already, husky with arousal; it's hard to control how turned on he is when Ross is like this.

Ross doesn't answer right away, so Brian tightens the thin leather leash around his fist, the same one that's connected to the matching collar around Ross's pale neck. He gives it a small tug and Ross lets out a breathy whine.

"Yes," Ross says. There's a heat rising to his cheeks already; whether it's from embarrassment or arousal, Brian isn't sure. He leans forward to cup Ross' jaw in his hand.

"You remember your safe word?" Brian asks, even though he knows that Ross does.

"Yes, sir," Ross says, remembering his role. Brian feels a shiver snake down his spine. He's already half-hard in his jeans. He's been semi-hard since the moment that he texted the other Grumps, asking them to join him and Ross in the main room of the office.

Brian's been planning this for much longer than he's willing to admit. Now, he enjoys seeing Arin and Dan suffer as much as the viewers do, but Brian can barely stand the cocky attitude that Ross has adopted, how smug he's been over his stupid Mario Maker levels.

Brian and Ross have had a _thing_ going on for a while. Brian isn't sure what to call it beyond the fact that Ross is willing to do almost anything that Brian asks of him and that it's morphed into a routine.

So far, it's been just the two of them, but Brian had gotten an idea, a way to ease the tension in the Grump office and to take Ross down a few pegs. The idea was to invite the others inside, let them see Ross being submissive, let them know how well Brian had trained him. Arin, Dan, and Barry are all aware of the aforementioned _thing_ that's going on between Ross and Brian, but Brian wants them involved.

Brian hears footsteps. The hand holding Ross's jaw slides upward, moving into his soft, dark hair. Brian threads his fingers lightly, enjoying the length because Ross keeps meaning to get a haircut but hasn't yet and that's just more for Brian to sink his fingers into.

"Remember that you brought this upon yourself," Brian says, his voice stern as he slips into his own role. With his words, Brian gives Ross's hair a sharp tug, pulling his head back a bit and earning a low groan.

It's at this moment that Arin, Dan, and Barry enter the room. Brian watches them almost like a parent watches their kid open up a Christmas gift, waiting for the dawn of realization to strike. The three of them stop short, eyes widening when they see Ross - really see him.

He's quite a sight to behold right now, on his knees on the hardwood floor, stripped down to nothing but his boxer-briefs. He's got the sleek black collar around his throat and his hands are bound behind his back with leather cuffs. He looks gorgeous like this, his ice-blue eyes practically burning as he waits to be acknowledged.

Barry is the first to speak, letting out a shaky, " _Fuck_ ," as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Ross shivers on the floor, already so eager. Brian can see the hard outline of his dick through the thin fabric of his underwear. He knows how much Ross gets off on being punished, being used. That's why this works, this system of theirs.

Arin's eyes are dark as he scans Ross on the floor, his gaze shifting from him to Brian, as if he's waiting for a punchline. Barry is clearly on board, his eyes soft but so hot when they find Ross. Dan was the one that Brian wasn't sure about. He can talk a big game, but years of friendship have shown him that the man can also be pretty vanilla. Brian isn't sure if Dan will stick around, but he really hopes that he will.

"Holy shit, Brian," Dan says. He sounds impressed, even a little awed, and it's enough to let Brian know that he probably isn't going anywhere.

"I know that our Ross has been pretty naughty lately," Brian says, "but he's ready to make it up to you. Aren't you, Ross?"

Now that he's been acknowledged, Ross looks up, meeting Brian's eyes. "Yes."

Brian _tsk_ s. "Don't tell me. Tell _them_." He tilts his head towards the three men still standing on the outskirts of the room. Ross obeys immediately, turning his gaze to Dan, Barry, and Arin.

"Please let me suck your dicks. Use me up," he practically purrs, and now it's Dan who makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. Brian doesn't miss the way that Dan glances at Arin like he's waiting for approval, waiting for Arin to make the first move. Brian can't hide the smirk that stretches across his face. Everything is falling into place nearly perfectly, every reaction so far one that he had already ran through in his head.

Despite Ross's offer, the others don't move. Clearly, Brian has to do all of the work around here.

"They're being shy," Brian tells Ross. "I guess that I'll have to warm you up myself."

Brian steps forward so that he's closer to Ross. He reaches down and unhooks the leash from the collar, his hand cradling Ross's cheek again, stroking over the sharp bone there, the hollow dip. He runs his thumb along the pink swell of Ross's bottom lip.

"Come on," Brian says. "Open up for me."

At Brian's insistence, Ross opens his mouth and lets Brian dip his thumb inside. "Ah, there's my good boy."

Ross licks over Brian's thumb, his eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks.

With his thumb still in Ross's mouth, Brian's free hand slides to the front of his jeans. He rubs a hand over his growing bulge, biting back the noise that wants to leave him. He doesn't want Ross or the others to know how worked up he is already. Brian undoes his jeans, tugging down the zipper slowly, Ross's eyes tracking his movements.

"You hungry for my dick, Ross?" Brian asks. Ross moans his answer around Brian's thumb. Brian presses down against the hot slick of Ross's mouth. "Don't worry. I'm going to feed it to you right now."

Brian pulls his dick out, giving himself a firm stroke and shivering at the touch of his own hand. He doesn't tease himself, too focused on Ross in front of him, how Ross is already inching forward, so ready to take Brian into his mouth.

Brian removes his thumb from Ross's mouth, rubbing the slickness against Ross's cheek before his hand slides back into Ross's hair. This time, he cups the back of his head.

"You're so eager. Aren't you embarrassed to show the others how badly you want my dick?" Brian asks, his voice low and rough. He cuts his gaze to the other three and is relieved to see that they've moved closer, looking a bit like skittish animals wary to get too close.

Ross groans, unable to look at the others due to Brian's hand in his hair. "Please," he says, a little bit of pleading slipping into his voice.

Brian doesn't make him wait - fuck, he's not sure if he could hold off any longer. With a hand around the base of his dick, he guides himself towards Ross's mouth. Ross waits for him, pink lips parted and breathing heavy.

Brian can't resist a little teasing as he slides the damp head of his cock against Ross's cheek, the pre-come beading at the slit and leaving behind a shiny trail against Ross's skin.

"You better be good for me," Brian says. He squeezes at the base of his cock. "Show them what a cock slut you are."

Ross moans and Brian moves into position.

"Come on. Open wide for me."

Ross opens his mouth wide, waiting for Brian to push inside.

"There you go," Brian says as he slides the head of his dick into Ross's eager, wet mouth.

Ross groans at the contact, the first taste of Brian against his tongue. He's quick to curl his tongue around the thick head, trying to get at the pre-come leaking at the tip. Brian shudders, his fingers tightening in Ross's hair. Ross is eager, even more so when he's worked up, and he moves to start bobbing his head, ready to take down as much of Brian's dick as he can. Brian tightens his grip, preventing Ross from moving.

"Ah, ah, ah, we're going slow tonight."

Ross whines in the back of his throat. Brian can see his shoulders twitching, most likely from flexing his hands, probably wishing that they were free so that he could touch, could hold the base of Brian's cock, could have more leverage at working him down.

"Is that a complaint?" Brian asks, tugging again sharply enough to make Ross's sweet blue eyes start to water. Brian pulls back a little so that just the head of his dick is inside of Ross's mouth. Ross takes his cue and sucks lightly at the head, humming like he's getting a fucking treat or something. Brian loosens his grip on Ross's hair, petting him, letting his fingers trace softly against Ross's scalp.

Ross's tongue flicks over the slit of Brian's dick and Brian grunts. Ross is clever with his mouth, knows how to use it; he fucking loves sucking dick. In a way, this is a punishment for Ross, a reprimand for all of the bullshit that he puts everyone through, but in another way, Ross is getting exactly what he fucking wants.

Brian slowly eases more of his cock into Ross's mouth, watching as Ross takes in inch after inch, opening wider to take Brian inside.

"Fuck, his mouth is so good. You don't even know," Brian says, looking at the others. "You could find out, though."

Barry is the first to break. A shiver runs through him and he glances at Arin and Dan before he moves closer to sit on the couch only a few feet away, his eyes locked on Ross. Brian presses more of his dick into Ross's mouth, moaning as Ross swallows around him.

"He looks good, doesn't he, Barry?"

Barry tears his eyes away from Ross and looks to Brian instead. Brian watches as Barry swallows thickly before he nods.

"He does. Shit, Ross."

Ross moans at Barry's words, at the praise and attention. Barry makes this noise, almost like a growl, and Brian sees his hand drift down to his crotch, palming himself lightly through his jeans. Brian glances at Arin and Dan, the two of them still locked together near the edge of the room. Arin is fixed on Ross, but Dan... Dan keeps cutting his gaze between Ross, Arin, and Brian like he can't decide on where to settle, his face bright red.

Brian sets a slow pace as he starts to fuck Ross's mouth. Ross is good, so good, as he takes everything Brian gives him. Brian's cock isn't huge, but it's big enough, and Ross handles it so well, lets Brian push to the back of his throat, the head brushing resistance.

Ross hums around Brian's dick, the slick noise of him sucking and licking at it filling the still quiet of the room. There's the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down and Brian sees Barry getting his dick out, starting to stroke himself. A heat fills Brian, his plan falling into place.

"Fuck it," Arin says suddenly. He crosses the room with quick, broad steps before dropping down next to Barry on the couch, his own dick straining hard through his basketball shorts. "Ross puts us through hell. We might as well get something from it."

"Arin," Dan says from his position. He's the lone straggler and Brian meets his eyes as he fucks into Ross's mouth. Dan's mouth is a flat line, but his cheeks are burning red and Brian can see that he's hard, too. Dan follows Brian's gaze down to the hard outline of his dick and Brian can see when he starts to dissolve. "This is so fucking weird," he says, but he's moving, going to sit next to Arin on the couch.

"They're all watching you, Ross," Brian says, his voice a little strained. "Watching you suck me off like the pretty little whore that you are." Ross moans around Brian's dick. "They're all going to know how much you love it, how you love having your mouth fucked."

Ross sucks hard at Brian's dick and Brian grunts, pressing deeper, passing the tight resistance of Ross's throat as Ross starts to deep-throat him.

"Holy shit," Brian hears Dan say from behind him. Brian is too wrapped up in Ross, in watching the way that his cheeks hollow as he sucks hard, the way that his tongue rolls against the underside of Brian's dick, how he tries to take every inch that Brian will give him.

Brian loosens the control. He doesn't make Ross wait for what Brian knows he really wants. Brian tilts his hips, the angle allowing his cock to slide deeper. Brian doesn't stop pressing until his balls are resting against Ross's chin and his dick is completely inside of Ross's mouth. Ross looks up at him as he moans, his tongue still rubbing at the underside of Brian's dick. His eyelashes fan out against his cheeks. He looks so cute this way, so fucking cute with his mouth full of dick.

Brian fucks Ross's mouth then, no longer holding back. His hips work in tight, rough thrusts. He wants to show the others that Ross won't break. He wants to show them how good Ross can be. If they're doing this, really going through with it, he doesn't want them to hesitate. He wants them to treat Ross the way that he deserves.

Ross's mouth feels so good, so wet, his throat a slick, tight heat that Brian fucks into. Brian's been on edge all day, wound up, and, now with the others watching them, the pleasure surges through Brian's belly. There's the hot slice of ecstasy at the others seeing the control that Brian has over Ross.

"Fuck, I'm almost there, Ross. You're going to make me come," Brian says, his voice tight. He pulls back a little, giving Ross just the head of his dick. Ross sucks at him, his tongue curling around the thick head. "Where do you want it, good boy? Inside of your mouth? On your face? Your pretty little chest?"

Brian pulls out of Ross's mouth, strings of spit connecting the head of his dick to Ross's swollen lips.

"My...my mouth," Ross pants, his voice already deep, verging on wrecked. "Please, sir."

Brian wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking his length, still wet from Ross's mouth. Ross settles in front of him, opening his mouth, tongue out, tipping his head back a little, waiting expectantly. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and his cock is so hard between his legs.

Ross is gorgeous like this, red, swollen mouth, hands bound behind his back, quiet except for the way that he pants heavily, waiting for Brian to come. Brian strokes himself fast, rough, twisting his fist around the wet head. Fire burns through his veins; he's so close.

"Keep your mouth open for me - yeah, that's it, good boy," Brian says. He shuffles closer to Ross, almost close enough that his knuckles could brush Ross's bottom lip. Brian is on edge, so it only takes him two more strokes before he's coming.

Brian's come lands thick and wet against Ross's tongue, some of it splattering against his cheek. Ross groans, drool and droplets of Brian's come sliding off of his tongue and landing wetly against Ross's bare thighs. The rest of Brian's come Ross draws back into his mouth, swallowing it down, smacking his wet lips.

"Thank you, sir," Ross says, his voice thick.

"You just had me, but I bet that you're dying for more, aren't you?" Brian asks, rubbing his thumb along Ross's swollen red lips.

Ross nods, opening his mouth to nip lightly at Brian's thumb. Brian turns away from Ross, looking instead to the three men on the couch.

"You gonna join me and give the little whore what he needs?" Brian asks.

Barry's still stroking himself, his thick dick fully hard, glistening in his hand. His mouth is red as he bites at his lip. Arin is touching himself, too, through his shorts, palming his hard dick. Dan is hard, noticeably straining against his jeans, but he isn't touching himself. His eyes are burning, though, as he meets and holds Brian's gaze.

For a moment, he isn't sure that they're going to join him, but, slowly, the three of them rise from the couch, Barry leading the way as they form a tight circle around Ross. Brian grins and Ross looks ecstatic from his position on the floor, maybe a little nervous at being so suddenly surrounded.

Brian had thought that it would be Barry who touched Ross first, but it's Arin who steps to the front. He grabs Ross's jaw, tipping his face up and smiling at him. Ross's face looks small and delicate compared to Arin's large hand holding him, cradling his chin.

"You looked fuckin' hot, Ross."

Ross flicks his gaze to Brian, who nods, giving him his silent approval.

"You think so?" Ross asks.

"Fuck, yeah, can't believe you took that dick so well. You got such a cute mouth - it's about time that you put it to use for something besides talking bullshit."

As he talks, Arin's thick fingers creep up the side of Ross's face, edging toward his mouth. Ross watches him intently. Arin presses his thumb against Ross's chin, forcing his mouth open. Arin slides two fingers unceremoniously into Ross's mouth, Ross moaning instantly around the digits. Arin presses his fingers down against Ross's tongue, the pressure of his touch and the way that Arin's fingers keep Ross's mouth open causing Ross to drool. A fine line of spit slides down the corner of his mouth.

Arin starts fingering Ross's mouth, letting his large fingers slide against Ross's tongue.

"Are you going to suck me too, Ross? Take my cock just like you did Brian's?"

Arin doesn't remove his fingers from Ross's mouth so that the other man can answer, but Ross still tries to give him one.

"Ye - yes," Ross says. Arin hisses, pulling his fingers from Ross's mouth.

"You bit me, asshole."

Ross licks his lips, a nervous energy twitching through him. It's clear that it was an accident. Arin inspects his finger, checking for damage. He's about to press them back into Ross's mouth when Brian's hand finds his shoulder, stopping him.

"Ah, hold on." Arin glances at Brian questioningly, and Brian feels that sense of control filling him up. He wonders if he could expand it to the others, if he could control them, too, in some small way, the same way that he controls Ross. "He bit you. That was awfully naughty."

Ross whimpers from the floor. Arin's gaze slides to Ross. Maybe he's picking up on how Ross seems to know that something will come from this.

"I don't think that he - " Arin starts, but Brian squeezes Arin's shoulder.

"Don't make excuses for him. He bit you and that was certainly naughty. Ross, tell Arin what happens to naughty boys."

"They...get punished," Ross says, his voice quiet but hot. A red flush is creeping across his cheeks.

Brian smiles at Ross, releasing Arin's shoulder. "I'll give you that honor, Arin." Arin raises an eyebrow, and Brian knows that he's tossing Arin into the deep end, waiting to see how he fares, but, out of the three men joining them tonight, Arin is the one that Brian can see being able to "punish" Ross.

"Slap him," Brian suggests. Arin looks hesitant. "He likes it," he adds.

Arin swallows, scanning over Ross's body, bound and small compared to Arin's stocky frame towering over him. Arin swallows thickly, one hand reaching down to palm his dick as he draws back with the other, moving so that his hand meets Ross's cheek, the sound of skin meeting skin loud in the room. The slap wasn't hard, but there was enough force behind it to turn Ross's head. Ross groans as a soft pink mark blooms across his sharp cheek.

The room is still, tense, and Arin looks like he's barely breathing. Ross looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you."

"Holy fuck," Arin whispers, awed.

Now that he knows that Ross is alright, Arin slides two fingers back into his mouth as his other hand works at sliding his shorts down. Brian notices that Dan's attention has left Ross almost completely. He's next to Arin and his eyes are locked on Arin's form, his hands, the way that he's inspecting Ross's mouth, how his eyes dip down to Arin's cock when Arin finally pulls it free. There's a heat there, something strong and secret, and Brian is willing to bet that Dan doesn't want anyone to notice.

"I've thought about this before," Arin says, his voice deeper than Brian has ever heard. His face is going pink like maybe he's a little embarrassed to be admitting that. "Always kinda wondered what you'd look like with my dick in your mouth."

Ross moans, unable to speak with the way that Arin's fingers work in and out of his mouth. All that he can do is suck and lick, moan, wait for Arin to feed him his cock. Arin doesn't make him wait long, pulling his fingers free, wiping the slick wetness off on Ross's cheeks.

Arin gets his hand around the base of his cock as he steps closer to the older man. Ross opens his mouth expectantly, eager, waiting for Arin to take him, use him. Arin doesn't push inside right away. Instead, he lets the shiny head of his thick cock drag against Ross's cheek, watching as the shaft slides against the wet trails that Arin had left behind. Ross starts whining, mouth still open, still waiting.

"So impatient," Arin says, his voice a rough whisper. "For how annoying you've been, maybe I should make you wait a little longer?" Arin asks.

"Please," Ross says, that urgent edge back to his voice. "Arin, please."

Instead of pushing into his mouth, Arin taps the head of his cock against Ross's cheek. It's soft at first, experimental, and Arin grunts at the slight stimulation. As Ross groans, Arin speeds up, slapping his cock lightly against Ross's cheeks, the beading head of his dick dragging over the pink mark that Arin's hand had left behind. Arin moves then, rubbing the leaking head of his dick against the flat of Ross's tongue. Arin sucks in a rough breath, his body shivering. Ross is drooling again from the way that his mouth hangs open. He whines, but he keeps perfectly still, letting Arin tease him, letting the pre-come building up from Arin's cock catch on his tongue.

"Gonna give it to you now," Arin says, gripping the base of his dick with one hand, his other hand cupping the back of Ross's head to keep him still as Arin starts to slide his dick inside. Ross moans loud, deep, and it makes Arin's grip tighten on him automatically because all of those sounds travel right down the length of his cock. Ross twitches, clearly pleased to have another dick in his mouth.

Around them, Barry is still touching himself, slower now, his cock practically drooling with how hard he is. Dan's resolve has weakened enough that he's toying with his zipper, palming himself through his jeans, his eyes flicking between Arin's face and Arin's dick as it slides between Ross's lips.

Ross closes his mouth around the head of Arin's cock, sucking hard, and Arin moans loud and free in the quiet stillness of the room. 

"Shit," Dan murmurs. He pushes a hand through his hair and finally, finally, tugs down his zipper, sliding a hand into his pants. He moans quietly, biting his lip as he touches himself. Arin glances at Dan, his chest heaving as Ross sucks and licks at the head of his dick. Brian notes when their eyes meet, when Dan and Arin are looking at each other, seeing each other get off, but the moment doesn't last. Arin is focusing on Ross again and Dan squeezes his eyes shut as he pulls his dick out.

"How's he feel, Arin?" Barry asks, his voice deep and tight.

"So fucking good. His mouth is so hot, so wet."

" _Fuck_ ," Barry says, squeezing his dick. He steps closer to Ross, closing in, and touches his shoulders, grazing a palm down Ross's pale, thin arms, bound at his back. Barry slides his hand around Ross's front to his chest, fingertips skimming over Ross's pink nipples. Barry tweaks one and Ross moans, which in turn makes Arin grunt. With Barry closer, his wet, hard cock is pressing against Ross's back, sliding against him, leaving behind slick trails against his pale skin.

Ross bobs his head as much as he can with Arin's fingers tangled in his hair. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard around Arin's length. Arin is a little bigger than Brian and Ross already looks so small compared to Arin's larger frame, the way that Arin's giant hands move to hold Ross's head, alternating between petting him and tugging lightly at his hair.

Arin speeds up a little, letting his hips rock to fuck Ross's mouth. Arin's grip is looser than Brian's had been and it allows Ross a little more freedom to move. He bobs his head quickly, trying to take as much of Arin as he can fit into his mouth.

"You're being so good, Ross," Brian says. "Maybe you deserve a little treat." Ross moans his response and Brian smiles, his gaze turning to Barry. "Barry, go ahead and undo his binds. I think that Ross should show you how good he is with his hands."

Barry swears, but he doesn't hesitate to kneel by Ross, quickly undoing the leather binding his wrists together. Once his hands are free, Ross moves his arms, stretching them out a little to get the feeling back. Regaining the use of his hands makes Ross a little braver, a little surer, and he lets Arin's cock slide from his mouth with a wet pop, his tongue flicking over the head as he looks up at Arin.

"Can I touch you?"

"Fuck, yes," Arin says.

Ross smiles, his hand sliding around the base of Arin's cock, stroking a little as he takes Arin back into his mouth. Barry finds Ross's other hand, catching his wrist and moving Ross's hand to his straining cock, rubbing his hard dick against Ross's palm.

Ross takes the hint and curls his fingers blindly around Barry's cock, stroking him in long, firm measures. Barry tips his head back, eyes sliding closed as he groans. Even with focusing half of his attention on Barry, Ross doesn't falter. He swallows down Arin's cock, his hand shifting from the base of Arin's dick, creeping down to his balls, cupping and rolling them gently in his hand.

"Ross has had a lot of practice, haven't you, baby boy?" Brian says. He only just came a handful of minutes ago, but watching Ross in his element, on his knees, being the best fucking submissive, just taking what anyone will give him...it's enough to have Brian's cock twitching again.

Brian catches the soft sound of Dan whimpering. His eyes are still shut tight, his cheeks embarrassed and pink as he strokes himself slowly. Brian smiles, not willing to let Dan miss out on this experience.

"Ross," Brian says, his voice firm. Ross knows the tone. It's enough to make his eyes focus on Brian. He pulls back from Arin, holding the base of Arin's cock as he lets it slide wetly from his mouth. Arin groans in disapproval, his dick shiny, wet, the head red and leaking as Ross touches him, stroking against the hard shaft as he waits for Brian's words. "You didn't forget about Daddy, did you?"

Brian directs the name at Dan, tilting his head toward the other man, but he doesn't need to. At this point, they all know Dan's very obvious kink. Brian gets the desired effect almost instantly. Dan's eyes fly open and he gasps, his heavy cock twitching in his fist. He looks straight at Brian, eyes practically burning, before he's looking down at Ross. Ross, who has come on his chest, spit and drool on his face, his hands and mouth working around Dan's best friends.

"Daddy," Ross says, peering up at Dan through his lashes, throwing on his sweetest voice. "Can I get you off?"

" _Fuck_ ," Dan groans, his pink tongue flicking at his lips. He looks nervous, glancing at Arin and back to Ross. Arin is watching with heated interest, his hips rolling lightly as Ross continues to stroke both he and Barry, even as he focuses on Dan. "Goddamn it. Yes," Dan gives in.

Ross's hand is leaving Arin's dick, but Arin only has a second to complain about it before Ross's mouth finds his cock again, swallowing down around the head and moving almost instantly. Ross's hand finds Dan instead, touching him gently, gingerly, testing, because this is the first time that Ross has ever touched Dan.

Dan hisses, shaking already, though Brian doesn't know if it's from excitement or nerves. All that Brian knows is that Ross is a sight to behold. He looks so good on his knees, two cocks in his hands and one in his mouth. He's so eager, his mouth moving embarrassingly fast and just a little sloppier now that he can't hold the base of Arin's dick.

The room echoes with noise, the low hum of the men's moans and pants mingling together. There's the slick sound of Ross sucking at Arin. All of the noise is clashing together in the air. Arin is grunting, his fingers back in Ross's hair as he fucks into Ross's mouth.

"Are you close, Arin?" Brian asks, a tight feeling curling in his stomach.

Arin nods, his hips working a little faster, giving it to Ross a little more.

"Yes, yeah, fuck - "

"Tell him where you're gonna give it to him," Brian says, almost breathless over the way that the other Grumps let him lead their movements, how slowly the control is sliding to him.

"Fuck," Arin says, gripping Ross's hair tight, his hand forcing Ross's head up so that their eyes meet. "I'm going to come all over that pretty little face."

Ross shivers on the floor, his hands still stroking Barry and Dan.

" _Please_ ," Ross says.

With one hand, Arin holds Ross's head still. The other, he uses to jerk himself, fast, quick, nothing at all like Ross had been touching him. Arin's face is red and his chest is hitching, his body curling with the impending orgasm building up inside of him.

"Don't worry, Ross," Arin grunts, his voice so thick, so hot. "I'll give it all to you. Every fucking drop."

"Jesus, Arin," Dan says breathlessly, his eyes fluttering closed.

Arin's hand moves furiously over his dick, his large fist circling around the leaking head of his cock. Ross is still, obeying, waiting for Arin to come. Arin lets out a guttural moan, deep and rough, his whole body tensing as he tips over the edge and shoots his thick load all over Ross's face, the sticky white clinging to his cheeks, his mouth, the bridge of his nose. Ross is whimpering, his pink tongue flicking out to try and catch the taste.

Arin pants as he releases Ross, stepping back a little on wobbling legs. Ross is seamless. He needs no instruction, no direction, as he moves from Arin's cock directly to Dan's. He leans in close, his hot breath washing over the swollen head of Dan's sizable dick.

"Can I taste you, Daddy?" Ross asks, his tongue licking over his lips. It's clear that he's so damn eager.

Dan meets his gaze, his eyes burning hotter than Brian's ever witnessed before. His heart is up in his chest, thumping rapidly, but he would never admit it. He wants Dan to cross that threshold himself.

"Fuck, just...yeah...suck my dick, Ross," Dan says, his voice breathy and just a little unsure but unmistakably turned on.

Ross doesn't hesitate. His hand is still curled around Dan's shaft. He leans in instantly and flicks his tongue over the beading slit of Dan's dick. Dan hisses and his hand finds Ross's shoulder, gripping the soft, pale skin. Dan groans, tipping his head back.

Now that Arin's come, he can't keep his eyes off of Dan. His dark gaze sweeps over the man, how he's locked with Ross, how his hand curls over Ross's shoulder, gripping tightly. Ross is quick to open his mouth and take the head of Dan's dick inside. He sucks hard around the head and Dan moans his response, sounding gorgeous, like music. Brian's cock twitches, trying valiantly to get hard again.

Ross starts to bob his head, slicking Dan up to properly take him down. His other hand still moves on Barry - sweet, patient Barry, who seems more than content to watch Ross work Dan over and who must have the stamina of a god because he was hard long before either Arin or Dan and still hasn't come yet.

Dan's cock is long, not as thick as the others' but still big in its own right. Ross slides down the shaft, but, for all of his work, he's only halfway down. Brian laughs.

"Dan is pretty big, isn't he? Do you think that you can take him all, little boy?" Brian teases. He knows that him saying it will make it a challenge for Ross, make it something that he wants to prove that he can do.

Dan's teeth dig into his bottom lip. Arin shuffles closer to Dan; if the older man notices, then he doesn't say anything, and he definitely doesn't move away.

"Can you, Ross?" Arin adds, maybe feeling braver now that he's come. "Can you take Dan down all of the way?"

Ross groans. Dan is shaking again. He glances at Arin, and Brian feels a shift, a pulse in the air between them. It's been there all along, lacing every interaction, but maybe it was buried under so much other shit that they could never really get to it.

The moment is interrupted by Ross sliding further down Dan's dick, which causes Dan to groan loud and sudden.

"Fu - fuck, I feel your throat. Goddamn," Dan is saying, his legs shaking a little.

Ross still only has Dan down three-quarters of the way. He slides his mouth back, bobbing, wetting the length of Dan's dick as he sucks him off. When Ross goes back down, it's clear that he's aiming to take more. He presses further and Dan grunts, his nails digging into the tender skin of Ross's shoulder. At the same time, Ross's body twitches. He makes a faint choking sound.

Brian _tsk_ s. "Oh, is Daddy's cock too big for you?"

Ross looks at Brian, his piercing blue eyes watering a little. Even though Ross is playing the sub, being a good little boy, there's a glint of defiance in his eyes as he sinks back down onto Dan's dick. Again, he gags, but he hums, too, and Dan thrusts involuntarily, pressing himself even deeper, making Ross choke on him again.

"Fuck," Dan says, heat lacing his voice, "that's right. Choke on Daddy's dick."

Ross moans at Dan's words, moans like he's being fucked, like it's his dick that's being sucked. Ross loves dirty talk and Brian is willing to bet that he loves it even more when it's coming from Dan.

On Ross's left-hand side, Barry is shuddering, Ross so focused on swallowing Dan all of the way that his fingers have slowed around Barry's dick.

"Ah, Ross, you're being naughty, leaving poor Barry out. Why don't you make it up to him?" Brian says.

Ross pulls off of Dan's dick almost reluctantly and looks at Barry. What Brian likes about Barry - well, there are several things that he likes about Barry, but what he really likes is that Barry is smart, and Barry knows where to be and what to do without anyone needing to tell him. This is no exception. Barry moves to stand next to Dan on his other side so that now Dan is sandwiched between Arin and Barry.

Like this, they're close, and it's oh-so-easy for Ross to lean in and press Dan and Barry's dicks together, licking sloppily over the two heads. Barry and Dan moan, enjoying the feeling of Ross's tongue against their sensitive cocks, the feeling of their dicks brushing together.

Ross takes turns mouthing at their shafts, first Dan's, then Barry's. His hands are moving around the two of them, stroking, touching, trying to cover as much as possible. Arin is shifting closer again, inching towards Dan, watching the way Ross licks messy and wet around Dan's long, hard dick. Barry's hips twitch, rocking forward, his cock sliding against Ross's mouth in an effort to press inside. Ross is drooling as he licks and sucks at the two dicks in front of him, some of Arin's come dripping down his face, sliding to his chest, to his thighs, but Ross doesn't care. When he gets like this, he doesn't care about anything except for pleasing whoever is in front of him.

"You can take them both at once? You're such a dirty little slut, Ross," Brian says.

Ross nods, his tongue tracing the slit of Barry's cock, teasing every little bead of pre-come that leaks out. Barry touches Ross's face, gentle, his fingers brushing the curve of Ross's cheek, the skin just behind his ear, his careful fingers running along the edge of Ross's jaw. It's jarringly tender and out of place in the moment, but Barry is focused on Ross almost the same way that Dan had looked when he focused solely on Arin.

"Fuck, Ross, you're gorgeous like this," Barry says, sounding wrecked and breathless.

Ross meets Barry's gaze, something flicking behind his eyes as he closes his mouth around Barry's cock, sucking hard, his hand curled around Dan, thumb rubbing under the head. Apparently, all that Barry needed to get close was for Ross to put his dick in his mouth because, then, he's grunting.

"I'm close - I - "

Ross already knows, pulling back, offering his face just like he had for Arin.

Barry doesn't jerk himself off like Arin had. He lets Ross do it. He lets Ross curl his first loose around his dick and fuck into his hand.

Dan is panting next to Barry, his own hips twitching as he Ross jerks him off. Dan lets out a soft, breathy whine, running a hand through his own hair and biting his bottom lip before Brian hears Arin say, "Fuck it," and looks up just in time to see Arin grab Dan's face, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Brian wants to smirk, wants to say that everyone else in the office owes him twenty bucks, but mostly he's relieved - if not a little on edge to see how Dan will respond. Dan stiffens for a moment, Ross touching him through the kiss, waiting for Barry to come on him. Dan only hesitates for a second before his mouth moves against Arin's, their tongues meeting as sloppily as Ross's had moved over their dicks.

Arin's hands find Dan's shoulders, fingers digging into Dan's t-shirt, clinging with everything that he has as the tension between them overflows, breaks, turns into this heated session of lips and tongue and Dan moaning desperately against Arin's mouth.

Barry grunts and comes, spilling over his own fingers and Ross's jaw, his chin, some thick white ropes clinging to his collarbone. Ross strokes him through it, milking Barry's cock for every last drop of come. He doesn't let up until Barry lets out a whine; only then does he flick his tongue over the red head of Barry's dick before he finally lets go.

Ross takes a moment to suck one of his come-covered fingers into his mouth, Barry moaning weakly as he watches the act. He regains his focus; now that it's just Dan waiting to come, Ross eagerly takes him back into his mouth.

Dan groans against Arin's mouth at the sudden contact. Their kiss breaks and Dan shifts, resting his forehead on Arin's shoulder, mouthing at the thin t-shirt that Arin's wearing.

"Is it good?" Arin asks, low, like he and Dan are the only people in the room.

"So fucking good," Dan responds. He must be close because he can't stop the way that his hips rock, how he meets Ross's mouth with each twitch of his body. He's leaning against Arin, fingers clutching at his muscled arms. "I'm not gonna last."

"Fuck," Arin says. "Come, Dan. Please. I wanna see it."

Dan groans, rubbing his face into the crook of Arin's neck, letting Ross blow him. One of Arin's hands finds Dan's neck, creeping up into his hair. Arin pets him once before his fingers tangle in his hair, giving it a light tug. Dan moans, loud and sudden. His hips jerk against Ross's mouth and then he shudders as comes.

"Be a good boy, Ross," Brian says. "Swallow it all."

Ross does as he's told, sitting back on his heels and swallowing Dan's come, licking it from the corner of his mouth. Now that he's come, Dan practically collapses against Arin, the younger man supporting his thin frame.

They've all come now. Brian's plan has succeeded, went off practically just the way that he wanted it to. Ross sits on the floor, come on his face, his cock still achingly hard between his legs. He won't touch himself without permission, without someone telling him that he can get off. Ross turns himself to look at Brian.

Brian moves to Ross, petting a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Do you know how cute you look covered in come? You're a fucking mess." Ross shudders. His hands are resting on his thighs, fingers twitching. "You want to come, baby?"

Ross whimpers, but he nods. "Please, sir."

Brian shifts so that he towers over Ross, so that Ross's chin is pressed against Brian's stomach and his head is tipped back so that their eyes meet. "Well, you have been very good." Brian shifts one sock-covered foot to Ross's crotch, pressing the pad of his foot lightly against the rock-hard bulge of Ross's cock. Ross moans, but he doesn't break his gaze with Brian, who smiles and presses a little harder, adding just a little more pressure.

"P - please," Ross tries again. His thin body is practically trembling with how keyed up he is; how much he wants to come.

"Pull your underwear down. Show us that pretty cock of yours."

Ross nods and tilts his hips up so that he can get his underwear down to his lower thighs, just enough space to get his cock out. Ross is fully hard, his dick leaking. Even with his cock out, he doesn't touch, not yet. Not until Brian tells him that he can.

"Are you going to touch yourself in front of us? Show us all how bad you want to come?"

The others are still watching. Now that they've come, their attention is solely on Ross.

"I - I want you to see," Ross admits, his cheeks going pink.

"Come for us, baby boy," Brian says, finally granting Ross permission.

Ross groans as he wraps a hand around himself, stroking his cock slowly. The angle is odd for him, leaning back on his heels, his body on display for them all. He looks like a goddamned wreck, his mouth a deep, bitten red, lips swollen, his face pink and one cheek still sporting a mark from where Arin hit him, his hair all mussed, sweaty, come covering his face, his chest...

"Such a good little slut," Brian praises, knowing how much Ross gets off on it, how nothing makes him come harder than when Brian talks him through his orgasm.

Ross had started out slow, but he was hard even before Brian had been. He's been hard since Brian ordered him to strip and kneel on the floor as he texted the guys to meet him in the office. Ross devolves quickly, no longer trying to put on a show, more focused on actually getting to come. He pumps his hand over his cock, fast, circling his fist over the head and rubbing his thumb against the sensitive slit. If they had more time, Brian would make Ross tease himself, have him tease the slit of his cock - the one sure-fire way that he's learned to make Ross go absolutely crazy - but Ross really has done well and Brian figures that he ought to let him have this much.

It doesn't take long before Ross is shuddering, trembling on the floor in front of them. He strokes himself fast, rough, panting and groaning. It's so fucking hot. There isn't anything in the world that Brian likes to see more than Ross falling apart.

"I'm - ah - I'm- " Ross can't even finish his sentence before he's coming over his own fingers, crying out.

Brian waits for him to come down, catching his breath and focusing back in on them.

"Clean your fingers," Brian says.

Ross nods and sucks three fingers into his mouth, cleaning his own come off of them. That earns groans from the others, who are still watching, still entranced by the little show that Ross is putting on for them. When Ross is done cleaning his fingers, he pulls them out of his mouth and shows Brian that they're clean.

Brian bends and takes Ross's wrists, tugging him up onto his feet. His gaze softens a little and he leans in to kiss Ross, tasting the bitter salt of come in and around his mouth. Ross moans and sighs softly into the kiss. When they break apart, he pats Ross's cheek gently.

"You did so well," Brian says. Ross flushes, loving the praise. "But try not to be an annoying little shit or we might have to do that again."

Brian knows that there's nothing more in the world that either of them would want more than to be able to do that again. He'd love to see any of the others fuck Ross, taking him on his hands and knees, seeing how good Ross can be when he's getting fucked.


End file.
